jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Erina Pendleton
|stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~19 (Part 1) ~70 (Part 2) 81 at deathChapter 113: The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |birthday = ~1869 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1950 |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = British |hair = Blonde ( , Anime) |eyes = Cyan (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = English teacher (Part II) |hobby = |family = Jonathan Joestar (husband) George Joestar II (son) Elizabeth Joestar (daughter in law) Joseph Joestar (grandson) Suzi Q Joestar (granddaughter-in-law) *See: Joestar Family |mangadebut = Chapter 1 Prologue |mangafinal = Chapter 113 The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Hisakawa Aya (Game) Nana Mizuki (Movie) Ayako Kawasumi (Anime, All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = Michelle Ruff (English Dub) }} is a key character appearing in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency. She is Jonathan Joestar's wife, mother to George Joestar II, and grandmother and guardian to Joseph Joestar. Though her appearances are few, she plays a significant role as a love interest in the first part of Part 1. Appearance Erina Pendleton is a fair-headed young girl then woman, who keeps her hair in a ponytail, and is described as pretty. During Battle Tendency, Erina has aged, though doesn't have many wrinkles despite being in her 70's, and now wears glasses obscuring her eyes. Personality Raised in Victorian England, Erina is a very sweet, caring young woman who is every bit the proper lady. Though polite and gentle in her youth, Erina did show quite a bit of pride and impudence, such as when after having her first kiss taken by Dio Brando she proceeded to wash her mouth with dirty water, spiting the boy. Furthermore, Speedwagon noted when first meeting her that her eyes were icy cold, making it clear she did not want her treatment of Jonathan to be interrupted. Her twilight years did little to curb that inner fire, Erina being one of the few people capable of tempering her grandson, Joseph while also not betraying her grace and showing deep wisdom. Though significantly more stern, she was still the caring person she had always been. Most notably, in spite of growing up in the racist climate of Victorian England, Erina unhesitatingly befriended Smokey, making her a woman truly ahead of the two prejudiced eras she lived through. Synopsis Phantom Blood As a young girl, Erina was saved by Jonathan from a pair of common bullies. Intrigued by his aspiration to become a gentleman, she appears after Jonathan's boxing match to deliver him his bloodstained handkerchief he had left behind. Almost immediately, the two begin going out and eventually fall in love. Having caught onto their relationship, Jonathan's stepbrother, Dio Brando forcibly steals her first kiss in an attempt to breakdown Jonathan's spirit. Erina retaliated, however, by washing her lips with water from a nearby puddle, causing Dio to beat her for being insulted with such a gesture brutally. She felt humiliated and stayed away from Jonathan for a long time. Erina did not appear again until after Dio's first near defeat when she nursed Jonathan back to health. It's later explained that she has lived in India for seven years because of her father's work as a doctor and had only recently returned. It was only mere coincidence that Jonathan had been carried to the hospital where her father worked.Chapter 17: The Birth of DIO ]] After her and Jonathan's encounter with the mysterious William Anthonio Zeppeli, she is left behind as Jonathan travels to the town of Windknights to defeat Dio. After Dio's defeat, the two subsequently renewed their relationship and got married. They took a ship to go on their honeymoon to America, but the voyage was cut short by the reappearance of Dio. The ship went down, and Jonathan stayed behind, using the last of his life energy to kill Dio and bring down the zombies with him. Erina took an orphaned infant whose mother had been killed by Dio and escaped as the ship sunk. Due to her own pregnancy with Jonathan's child, she would later hand over the orphan to Straizo to raise. Battle Tendency Years later, she and her grandson Joseph Joestar were the last of the Joestar family. At the beginning of Part 2, the two had traveled to New York on the invitation of Robert E. O. Speedwagon. Erina is first mentioned by Joseph after taking out some cops, stating that he would get yelled at for losing his temper again. Later, while Joseph is fighting with a taxi driver, Erina herself shows up and invites Smokey to come with them to a downtown Italian restaurant. On the way, Erina hits Joseph for jokingly insinuating some type of relationship between her and Speedwagon. At the restaurant, their dinner is disrupted when a mobster openly insults Smokey due to his race. Erina insists that Joseph teach the man a lesson for disrespecting their friend, while also being wary of the other customers. After the fight, the mobster's friend is revealed to be an associate of Speedwagon who informs them of his death at the hands of Straizo. Looking distressed, Erina comments on how the events that happened 50 years ago seemed to be continuing. At the end of the part, Erina rejoices along with the rest after they discover Joseph did not die from the fight with Kars. In the epilogue, she was mentioned to have taught English at a school, and died in 1950 at the age of 81, surrounded by her loved ones. In Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Erina appears as a old woman (her ''Part 2 appearance) in Area 3 at the port town, after beating the area's boss. She offers some minor information to the player. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Erina is presented in cutscenes throughout the game that reflect the original story. Gallery Manga= Erina crying.png|Young Erina in the Manga Erina_kissed.png|Erina's first kiss is stolen Erina with Grape basket.png|Erina takes a Grape basket to Jonathan Erina sad.png|Erina sad Erina_breaking_up.png|Erina leave Jonathan out of shame Erina_severe.png|Erina's severe gaze Erina married.png|Erina married with Jonathan Erina_blushing.png|Erina blushing Erina after married.png|Erina in last chapter of Part I Jonathan-Erina last kiss.png|Last Kiss with Jonathan Erina_baby.png|Erina holding an infant Lisa Lisa GrannyErina.jpg|Mrs. Erina Joestar appears in Part II Erina_photo.png|A photograph of Erina Erina_epilogue.png|Erina's last apparition in the manga Chapter 48.jpg|Cover Chapter 48; Mrs. Erina Joestar with Joseph Joestar |-| Anime= Erina surprised.png|Young Erina surprised when she hears why Jonathan saved her Zukyuuuuun.png|Dio forcefully kissing Erina Erina mouthwashing.png|Erina washing her lips with dirty water MCllN.png|Erina glaring at Dio DiobeatedErina.png|Erina slapped by Dio Jonathan Erina Marriage.jpg|Erina and Jonathan marry ErinaDeath.png|Erina dies peacefully with family at her side Erina Anime.png|Concept Art of Young Erina YoungErinaCredits.jpg|Young Erina in the ending credits AdultErinaCredits.PNG|Adult Erina in the ending credits OldErinaCredits.PNG|Elderly Erina's cameo behind Lisa Lisa in the ending credits for Part 2 |-| Other= Erina_PBMov.jpg|Erina Pendleton in the Phantom Blood movie. References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Allies